Margaret Leonard
Tesla Effect novel, chapter 28 |death = (fatal coronary) |family = Charles Johansson (husband) Chelsee Bando (daughter) |game = Tesla Effect |actor = June Lockhart |race = Caucasian, Norm |residence = Ritz Hotel and mansion outside of the city}} Margaret Leonard was a scientist working with neural experiments. At the Tesla Legacy Society she met Charles Johansson in 2012 with whom they had a daughter, Chelsee Bando. When her husband died, she put him in cryo-stasis. She had given up Chelsee to the care of a mutant family as she was not able to raise her alone. She then “drops out of circulation” and continues her Tesla-related work in private, with funding from Gideon Enterprises. She keeps a very low profile until the 2040s. During this time she has the Tesla cache. Margaret Leonard begins renting an apartment at the Ritz Hotel. Over time, she reconnects with Chelsee under a different alias and becomes friends and business associates with Rook. She continues to visit her swamp house outside of town where she conducts most of her research, and tries to reanimate former members of the Tesla Legacy Society, with frequently tragic results. When the manager Dalton Fiske found out that her husband had stolen some very important documents, he tried to force her into reanimating her husband, but she refused and ran away. Around March 18th 2040 she used the Spirit Radio and eventually got in touch with him and was introduced to the notion of the immortal coil after amplifying the power by using it near his cryo chamber(one attempt to reach him nearly destroys the house. In 2043 Dalton learns of Chelsee's true parentage and captures her and Tex to search their memories to locate Margaret and then stages her death to lure out Margaret but both attempts to get her are unsuccessful. She soon realises after failing to contact her dead husband that Gideon Enterprises have already revived him. After this period Morlocks, a new type of mutant, begin to be seen in the area around Chandler Avenue. In reality, they are former members of the Tesla Legacy Society who have been reanimated (seriously deformed) and drawn to Leonard’s presence at the Ritz Hotel. Leonard begins to feel great regret about the work she’s done and how it might contribute to The Translator’s nefarious scheme. She vows to find the Tesla Egg before they do and begins to work with Mason Bauers, and, once she convinces him that The Translators plans are “too risky" he starts to feed her information from within The Translator’s organization. Tex begins to work with Leonard and Bauers. Margaret and Bauers likely conduct “neural experiments”, potentially including “interfacing brain surgery,” on Tex, possibly with his consent. (Margaret makes mention of them in the video journal entry found in her apartment.) She also sells numerous Tesla items to Rook Garner. In 2050 she met with and exchanged information and notes with Count St. Germaine (she had his business card in her room). Margaret begins to consult with unknown parties (perhaps scientists at the Tesla Institute) in an attempt to develop a treatment to suppress the rage of the Morlocks. One researcher leaves a message on her answering machine at the swamp house indicating that they still have a lot of work to do.She soon becomes aware that she will die soon around the time she has a falling out with Mason due to her suspicions concerning Tex's loyalty and suggests taking the egg from them. She steals the Tesla egg Tex had found and sends it to Mantus for safekeeping in Coit Tower. This action finally makes Mason lose trust in her and wrongly believes that she is selling it to the Translator (ironic since it is Tex who planned on selling Margaret,Bauers and the egg to him for $50,000). She then returns to her apartment at the Ritz and makes an entry in her video diary , in which she reveals would like to try “''one more time''” to use the Egg to achieve the glorious future they’d envisioned before destroying it. Margaret, already planning to erase Tex’s memories of the past seven years, leaves a clue for him at Rook’s pawn shop, a Tesla book with a hidden key to her apartment, in hopes that it will help him stop The Translator if something should happen to her. She hands over Tex’s Trance Key and presumably a dose of the Trance Interrupter serum to Chelsee, giving her the ability to decide what should become of Tex’s memories if something were to happen to Margaret. Margaret never double crossed her compatriots but she got distrustful of the man Tex Murphy had become and thus tricked them into believing she was switching sides in order to ensure that Tex Murphys memory was wiped clean as she believed that the old Tex could only be trusted in stopping her husband and also finding and reuniting with Chelsee as she knew Tex was the only one Chelsee loved and she wanted to make for her past mistakes.After arriving at his office with the $50,000 meant for The Traslator Tex is confronted by Margaret five hours later and Mantus.Mantus knocks Tex out cold (giving him a nasty cut on his forehead) and Margaret injects him with the Trance Inducer, blocking Tex’s memories of the previous seven years. Soon thereafter, Mason Bauers (who had presumably been informed of Margaret’s arrival by Maldonado, who was following the instructions given to him via flash drive earlier) arrives and tears through Tex’s apartment in pursuit of Margaret. Maldonado’s surveillance equipment records this entire confrontation, and that video eventually winds up in the hands of the police. Mason Bauers catches up to Margaret Leonard at the front door of her apartment and confronts her. She proceeds to die of a coronary. According to the anti - Morlock hunters and in turn Archie the activity of Morlocks in Chandler Avenue reaches its peak on this night and after her death they becomes scattered until finally becoming focused at her swamp house. Mason Bauers searched her room for the egg in vain, and then had Carlos Maldonado decapitate her. He kept her head in a cryo stasis chamber in order to extract her memories for the location of the egg. Her body was found by Tex Murphy in her bathtub a few days later at the Hotel before being apprehended by the police.She is later contacted via the Spirit Radio/Immortal Coil by Tex and explains her actions and urges him to destroy the device and leave before it collapses.While its begins to fall apart she make one last plea to Charles Johansson to come back to her. Category:Tesla Effect Category:Characters